Harris Yulin
Los Angeles, California, USA | role = Roger Stanton}} Harris Yulin played the head of the NSA Roger Stanton during Season 2 of 24. Biography and career Yulin was born in Los Angeles, California. He was raised in a Jewish home. Yulin attended UCLA, where he studied acting. He made his Off-Broadway debut in 1963. Yulin has continued to perform on theatre on several occassions. Aside of theatre, Yulin has appeared in dozens of Hollywood films and made-for-TV movies. In one of his early films, The Missiles of October, he shared the screen with William Devane. However, he first gained notoriety in the cult Brian De Palma film Scarface (1983) playing a crooked cop who double-crosses Al Pacino's character. Since then, Yulin has appeared in many popular films, including Ghostbusters II and Bean (with Peter MacNicol), Final Analysis (with Richard Gere and Kim Basinger), The Heart of Justice (with Dennis Hopper), Clear and Present Danger (with Joaquim de Almeida, Raymond Cruz, and Benjamin Bratt), Truman (with Colm Feore and Zeljko Ivanek), Cutthroat Island, If These Walls Could Talk (with Xander Berkeley), Murder at 1600 (with Douglas O'Keeffe), Cradle Will Rock (with Cherry Jones and Ned Bellamy), The Hurricane (with Vicellous Reon Shannon), The Million Dollar Hotel (with Julian Sands), and Perfume (with Michelle Forbes). His more recent projects include Rush Hour 2, Training Day, and Loving Leah (with Donnie Keshawarz). He has also worked with Colm Feore in two other films: The Virginian and Hostile Waters. On television, Yulin has appeared on series like La Femme Nikita (with Alberta Watson), WIOU, Wonder Woman, Cagney & Lacey, and Civil Wars, among others. He appeared in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, in the acclaimed episode "Duet" together with Alexander Siddig. He was nominated for an Emmy in 1996 for his portrayal of crime boss Jerome Belasco in the television series Frasier. In the series Buffy the Vampire Slayer he played Quentin Travers, head of the Watchers' Council. He worked on the show with DB Woodside. After his appearance in 24, he had roles on Mister Sterling (with Bob Gunton), Entourage (with Kevin Dillon), Cashmere Mafia (with Lourdes Benedicto), and more recently, Law & Order (with Burl Moseley). Role on 24 Yulin played the head of the NSA Roger Stanton during Season 2 of 24. He appeared in a total of 9 episodes. However, Yulin is not credited at all throughout his appearances in the series, neither in the opening or ending credits. This was because, except in very few cases, recurring and guest stars would share their credits on screen with one or two other actors. Yulin wanted his name to appear onscreen alone and, when this request was not met, he chose not to be credited at all. To date, Stanton is the only recurring character on the show to have all of his appearances be left uncredited. 24 credits *Season 2 (uncredited) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Background information and notes * The first episode of 24 that he appeared in was aired on the same night his character Quentin Travers on Buffy the Vampire Slayer was killed off. * In Clear and Present Danger, Yulin plays a National Security Advisor, a position similar to the one he has in 24. In the same movie, Joaquim de Almeida also plays a Colombian narcoterrorist, similar to the role he plays in 24. Benjamin Bratt and Raymond Cruz were also co-stars. External links * * Yulin, Harris Yulin, Harris Yulin, Harris